Second Chance at Ouran High School
by furuba-suzume
Summary: ON HIATUS! Don't bother reading this; by the time I'm done editing, it'll be almost completely different. I mean yeah, go ahead and read if you want, but it'll still change in the end and you'll have to reread it...just saying. :/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I'm furuba-suzume! Nice to meet you! \\(^-^)/ Anyways, this is one of my many stories in my head, but the first ever to be typed down. I honestly don't know how this will end up, but I will do my best in order to complete it! XD And now for the summary (just to warn you, I suck at them!):**

_**A ditzy blonde, a princely nerd, and a violent loner, all of them being commoners. That's how the new students at Ouran seemed to be. Personalities so different, and yet they are always seen together...This catches the attention of the whole school, especially the seven members of the Host Club, who all seem to notice that the new students are hiding something…What would happen if Kyouya decides to do some investigating…?**_

**Okay, there's my sucky summary! Please, even though it sucked badly, please read the story! It'll be better than you expect!...Hopefully. -_-' **

**Disclaimer: Oh please, if I owned OHSHC or Fruits Basket, they'd probably suck and would never be as popular as they are now, so-DUH, I don't own any of them. Too bad though…DX**

Three teenagers stood at the gates of Ouran Academy, gaping in awe at the size of it. They had heard that Ouran was _the _most prestigious schools in the area…but this was ridiculous! The whole place was covered with perfectly-trimmed plants, perfectly-sculptured statues and fountains, perfectly-made…well, everything!

One of the teens, a 16-year-old girl with shining, blonde waist-length hair and innocent, deep aqua-blue eyes, was the first out of the three to speak. "A-Amazing…I knew Shigure-san, Ayame-san, and Hatori-san had very successful jobs, but to think they were able to let us go _here_…" Her eyes grew larger and larger as they took in their surroundings.

Another teen, a boy this time who was shaking his head in disbelief, was next to speak. "Trust me, Honda-san, I didn't expect this at all either…" He stopped shaking his head to push up his glass from the bridge of his nose. Then he pushed away some of his deep-black hair away from his just as black eyes. "I wonder if their day jobs are all they do…this seems pretty suspicious to me…" he muttered to himself so that the others wouldn't hear.

"Yes, but it's still so fortunate for us to be able to come here, isn't it Yuki-kun?" He looked down at her when she spoke; she was pretty short for her age. She gave him a small smile, showing that she wasn't so sure if Yuki would agree with her. When he smiled back, her own smile grew larger until it became that famous one of hers that seemed to be able to melt the coldest of hearts. Tohru Honda was indeed a very kindred spirit.

"Oi, are you two coming or not! It'd be pretty stupid if we're late on our first day, don't you think?" yelled another voice. The two looked ahead of them to see their other companion, seemingly forgotten by the two of them. He had already started walking through the gates and was about to leave them behind when he thought better of it (a.k.a. he didn't want Tohru to be late, but he didn't give a damn about Yuki).

Tohru rushed forward. "Aah, yes! That wouldn't be good at all!" When she was finally next to him, she bowed down and said, "I'm so sorry for taking your time, Kyou-kun!" Kyou turned a little pink at her actions and scratched the back of his brown head, his dark-brown eyes avoiding her dark-blue ones.

"Yeah, yeah, just get up already! Let's go already!" He began walking towards the nearest building when Yuki called out to him.

"We're suppose to go to the headmaster's office first, stupid Cat."

Kyou turned, immediately irritated. "Don't call me 'stupid'! And I know that, you DAMN RAT!" He started walking again.

"Obviously you don't, IDIOT, because right now, you're heading to the main building where most of the classes are. The headmaster's office is over there." He greatly stressed on 'idiot' in that calm way of his as he gestured to another path leading to a building farther off.

The Zodiac's Cat froze on the spot. After a few moments, he turned back to the Rat, red with fury and embarrassment. "I knew that! I was just gonna-"

"I've had enough of your excuses, stupid Cat. Hurry along before you make us all late."

"You son of a - _I _was the one who started going when you –" He never finished explaining whatever he started to say because at that moment, Tohru decided to finally do something. At first, while they were arguing she had this odd expression on her face, as if she couldn't decide on something. Then, before Kyo could finish his sentence and before Yuki could try something on Kyo, she grabbed both of their hands and started pulling on them lightly.

The boys stopped arguing to stare at Tohru, who was smiling brightly (yet at the same time unsurely) at them. "Maybe this isn't a good time to fight, ne? So let's go to the headmaster!" The boys could only stare as she practically dragged them along with her. She's been acting like this ever since they left; as if they're arguing were a regular occurrence. Sure, it _was _a regular thing, but she usually just fussed all over them and tried (and failed) to stop them from hurting each other. She rarely did something like this...No, she _never _did anything like this!

_But_…both boys thought, unknowingly at the same time; they also blushed at the same time when they finally realized her small, warm hands were holding quite tightly unto theirs. _Maybe this is a good change? I could get used to this…_

This little exchange did not go unnoticed by the surrounding students, who were shamelessly staring and pointing at the odd trio. Two boys in particular, twins by the looks of it, seemed pretty interested in the trio…

The twins were looking at the new students from the top of the clock tower, their usually indifferent eyes now filled with interest and amusement. They were silent until one of the twins suddenly spoke.

"Do you recognize that uniform, Kaoru? I don't recall ever seeing those kinds of uniforms from anywhere around the area, and you know Mom does all the uniforms for ALL the schools, even the commoner's."

The twin named Kaoru thought for a moment. "I'm pretty sure that uniform belongs to a school at the other side of Japan. I remember seeing it online when Mom forced us to help her design another commoner's school uniform. Remember?"

"Aah, yes. Now I remember…" He tried to get a better look at the trio, but they had already gone around the other side of the main building. He sighed. "They looked pretty good though. Maybe host material?" He looked at his symmetrically-similar brother questioningly.

"Maybe…we'll have to test out their personalities first though, won't we?" They both looked each other with a smirk and a mischievous glint in their eyes. Then they threw their hands up in the air and yelled at the same time:

"YAY! NEW TOYS~!"

**A/N: Well, that's just the beginning of my story! I know it doesn't make sense at all right now. For example, Tohru is now blonde, Yuki has black hair and eyes (and I guess sort of looks like Akito…o.o' Sorry about that, Yuki!) and Kyo has brown hair and eyes. This will all be explained later on in the story…hopefully. I'm still not sure how this will go on, especially since I have barely any time on my hands at the moment, but I'll try my best to update, even if it takes me years to do it! And hopefully, it won't take any years...**_**hopefully**_**…**

**Anyways, please review! This is my first story ever, so please, please, PLEASE review it! I need to know what I'm doing wrong or, if you want, what I'm doing right. I'm not even sure if I put this story up alright! DX Please help me! DX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello again! Sorry for the humongous delay of this second chapter! I'd explain everything, but you probably just want to move on to reading the chapter, so I'll talk at the bottom! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host Club. If I did…oh gosh, if I owned them…XD XD XD**

Nekozawa was, as usual, creeping around in the dark corners of Ouran High School. His hood covered his face and black (and somewhat long) hair, which was actually a wig to cover his brilliantly, shiny blonde hair, and his cloak hid the rest of him. He also wore his usual cat puppet, Beelzenef, on his right hand. He never wanted to leave his puppet alone for even one second ever since that Suoh Tamaki stepped on it.

_Never again! _he shouted in his head, his other hand clenching into a fist. He was lost in his thoughts as he turned at a corner. _Never again will I drop you again, Beelzenef!_ _I promise with all the dark deeds to be done that I will_-

Whatever Nekozawa wanted to do was not to be known, because at that moment he bumped into someone, making the both of them fall backwards to the floor. The fall somehow managed to make the cat puppet fly out of Nekozawa's hand and onto the floor. They both gave a surprised yelp before landing on their bottoms.

Nekozawa rubbed his backside, his head hung down. "Ouch! Uh, I mean…" He cleared his throat before speaking in that spooky manner of his. "Who dares bump into Nekozawa Umehito, president of the Dark Magi-"

"Oh, I am so sorry!" He blinked a few times before lifting his head and looking at the person in front in him. It was a blonde girl, looking maybe a year or two younger than him, wearing an unfamiliar uniform. It looked like a sailor's uniform, with the blouse having a dark blue color and the collar, end of the long sleeves, and bottom of it with black and white stripes. The mini-skirt she wore was also dark blue, and she was fortunately standing on her knees as to not reveal anything as she dusted the back of her skirt. Then she stood up quickly, bowed and said, "I really am sorry! I should've been looking where I was going, but I was just so amazed by everything here! It all looks so grand, nothing like what I've ever seen before! This is definitely a very beautiful school and I just…"

By then, she realized that she has been rambling on and on, and that the person she bumped into, who was staring at her with wide and confused eyes, was still on the floor. She gasped and bowed again. "Aah! I'm sorry, how rude of me!" She bent a little and lent him her hand to help him stand up. He stared at her hand for a while before finally snapping out of it.

He accepted her hand, and when he stood up, he said, "Uh, no, it's okay, um…" He was really confused. Here was a girl he has never met, acting so politely and even bowing while apologizing. How was he supposed to act? He can't curse someone like this…

The girl, thinking that he paused because he didn't know her name, spoke again. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm Ho-"

"Kyoko-san!" The two of them turned to see two boys running towards them. One of them had black hair and black eyes that were nearly hidden behind a pair of glasses. The other had brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed to have a bruise forming on his left cheek. They both seemed to be the same age as the girl in front of Nekozawa, and they wore the guy's version of the same sailor-like uniform as the girl's, only theirs was black.

When they finally reached the two, the black-haired boy spoke. "Are you okay, er…Kyoko-san?" he asked unsurely. Nekozawa, judging from the boy's voice, knew that he was the one who shouted earlier. "We didn't even notice you had gone on without us…"

The girl turned to them and bowed. "Aah! Sorry! It's just, you two were…busy…and I just got caught up with the surroundings, so..."

The boy flushed, embarrassed. "Aah, sorry…Kyoko-san…We won't argue anymore." He turned to the boy with the brown hair and glared at him. "Won't we?"

The other boy snorted. "Yeah, as if…" He leaned up against the wall, only to look down and see that he stepped on something. "What the heck?" They all looked down to see him stepping on a certain cat puppet…

"Aaaaah! Not again!" Nekozawa cried out. The boy stepping on the puppet jumped up and away from him.

"Oi! What's your problem?" He shouted at him. Before Nekozawa could reply, however, the girl bent down to pick up the puppet.

"What's this?" she said. "Is this…a cat puppet?" She looked at it carefully, turning it around and around, not even noticing the distressed owner of the puppet. Then her eyes widened as she handed it to Nekozawa and smiled. "It's so cute!"

Nekozawa blinked before taking Beelzenef back and slipping it back in his right hand. The glasses-wearing boy sweat-dropped and had an expression that said, "Only _she_ would think that thing is cute". The other boy snorted again and looked away. Nekozawa stared at that one.

_What in the depths of hells…is that boy blushing? And the girl…does she seriously think Beelzenef, my cursed doll, is _cute_? Impossible!_

"Eh…" he started to say, not really sure of what to say at her comment. Then he cleared his throat (again) as he began speaking in that creepy voice of his (again). "Surely, you are mistaken, young lady. Beelzenef is a doll for curses, not something to be called 'cute'. It is a dark object of the Dark Magic Club!" He laughed his evil laugh, causing the two boys to move away from him and in front of the girl in a protective way.

The girl merely tilted her head to one side, looking curious. "Curse? Dark Magic Club?" She suddenly gasped and asked, "Ano, do you know anything about using denpa waves?"

The president of the Black Magic Club blinked for the third time that day. "Uh…yes…? A member of the club, Reiko Kanazuki-hime, is currently studying the topic for her curses…"

The girl's face brightened as she clapped her hands together. "Really? Would it be okay if I went to your club to speak to her? I'm really interested on the subject!"

Nekozawa's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Even Beelzenef looked shocked (though how this happened, no one would ever know). This girl…this absolutely _innocent_ looking girl…wanted to go to the Black Magic Club! And of her own free will no less! He was so shocked that it took him a while to reply. "Y…You would actually go to our club? The _Dark Magic _club?"

The girl looked confused. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

He didn't know what to say. Instead, he grabbed her hands (his left grabbed her right and Beelzenef grabbed her left), shook her hands almost violently, and practically shouted, "Thank you! You have no idea how grateful we members of the Dark Magic Club are! In appreciation, I would like to bestow this to you!" He reached into his cloak and pulled out a cursed wax-doll, in the shape of a cat, of course. "This is one of our most powerful voodoo dolls. If you write the name of your enemy at the back of it, a horrible curse will befall on that person! Wrap a strand of hair that belonged to your enemy to make the curse twice as powerful!" He seemed to have realized what he was doing and stepped away. "A-Anyways," he coughed, trying to get his voice back. When he did, he said, "You can find our clubroom at the northern building basement, at the innermost corridor. We shall pray to the darkness for your arrival and-"

***FLASH***

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! THE LIGHT, THE HORRIBLE LIGHT! TORTURERS! MURDERERS! I SHALL CURSE YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF DARKNESS, YOU DEVILISH HITACHIIN BROTHERS!" Nekozawa continued screaming until he was out of sight. The perpetrators, two boys who were obviously twin brothers, laughed hysterically and simultaneously as they clutched their stomachs with one arm and held a flashlight together with their free arms.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Man, that will NEVER get old!" they said in unison. One of them took the flashlight to turn it off while the other walked towards the trio.

"Hey, are you three visitors or something…?" he began while the other brother finished.

"…because those don't look like uniforms from _this _school."

"They definitely look more like a commoner school's uniform-"

"-which would suggest that you three are commoners-"

"-which can't be possible, because there is only one commoner in Ouran-"

"-who is our friend, Fujioka Haruhi-"

"-and the only way he's here is because of a scholarship he got-"

"-and I definitely don't remember hearing about the school giving out more scholarships. Did you hear anything about it, Hikaru?"

"Nope, not a single word, Kaoru." By then, they were done speaking individually and turned to stare at the trio, now speaking simultaneously again.

"So who are guys exactly?"

During the whole time, the trio looked absolutely confused (and in the girl's case, dizzy). First of all, that guy from earlier just ran away from a _flashlight._ Now the owners of said flashlight were practically interrogating them! What was up with this school?

One of the twins walked towards the girl and snapped a finger in front of her dizzy eyes. "Hello! Earth to…whoever you are?"

The brown-haired boy with the bruised cheek growled at this. He pulled the girl behind him and stepped in between her and the twin. "Oi, get away from her!"

The twins both raised an eyebrow. "Or what?"

The girl had finally came to her senses. "…Ah…Aah!" She bowed down for the who-knows-how-many-times-already time that day. "I'm sorry! I didn't introduce myself! Ah! I didn't even introduce myself properly to the boy I bumped into! I'm sorry!" The twins were, like Nekozawa had been earlier, shocked and surprised by the girl's actions. She straightened herself up and smiled at them. "Hello! My name is-"

"Yukimura Kyoko." All five teenagers turned to see the person who spoke. It was a tall, handsome boy wearing the blue Ouran uniform with black hair and glasses, not unlike the boy with the strange trio. He held a clipboard to his chest with one hand and pushed his glasses up his nose with the other. Behind him were three other boys: a dashing blonde with looks that would probably make most people think he was a prince; a tall, stoic-looking boy who looked too serious to speak; and a small blonde boy who looks like he should still be in elementary school, especially while holding that bunny doll. The trio's eyes widened a bit at the last boy while the twins' eyes lit up.

"Kyouya!" they said in unison.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the delay, and sorry if the chapter was short! I can't apologize more than…well…um…after typing down this chapter, my brain is completely dead, so excuse me if anything I'm about to say is utter nonsense.**

**To be honest (and I think I said this before), I have no idea where this story is heading. I'm just going with the flow in hopes of coming up with an actual plot. I **_**sort of**_** have an idea…I just can't see it clearly yet in my head. -_-''' Don't worry, I won't give up! And if I do…wait, I won't! DX**

**Anyways, I'm getting brain-dead, so I'll just do the "thank you's" right now. Thank you to-**

**Nightffeather12**

**gaara'sGurl101 **

**The Goddess of Darkness**

**-for adding my story as your favorite! I hope you won't regret doing so anytime soon though…-_-'**

**Thank you to-**

**FightOrFlight**

**gaara'sGurl101 **

**CrimsonLuna **

**Sygonia **

**The Goddess of Darkness **

**Zeze-san **

**-for adding my story as your alert! Like I said above, please don't regret it and please continue reading! :D**

**And finally, for the reviews:**

**gaara'sGurl101 – Haha, yeah, it does! Just wait until they…or wait, I shouldn't say it yet…-_-'''**

**The Goddess of Darkness – Nah, don't worry! Most of the crossovers seem to be similar to each other. I mean, seriously, have you **_**seen**_** the Harry Potter and Naruto crossovers? _'**

**Oh well, that's all folks! I'm off to work on the next chapter! Please leave a review and tell me if I should change things or if I'm doing something wrong! If you're going to flame, flame away! It just might help me…somehow…-_-' Thanks for reading, and see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the third chapter! Sorry for the super-long wait, but the moment I had the whole idea together, I was suddenly busy…:'( Plus, the moment I was going to put it up, the Internet started acting up and then it was typhoon season so the power kept turning off and I had to baby-sit my annoying and spoiled little cousin and then I forgot about some parts and…AAARGH! DX Anyways, I bet you just want to read it now, so I'll continue at the bottom. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host Club. *runs away and cries my heart out because of the sadness of it all…***

"Yukimura Kyoko". Tohru blinked before looking at the new arrivers. The boy who came, someone who the twins called "Kyouya", was the one who spoke. Tohru mumbled to herself.

"Yukimura…" Her eyes widened, and she bit back a gasp. She bowed to hide her slightly terrified expression. "Ah! Yes! My name is Yukimura Kyoko! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She tried to calm herself down.

_That's right…_she thought. _That's my name now. No more Honda Tohru…Ah! But I almost told my real name to that boy from earlier, the one with the cute cat puppet! Oh, Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun would be so…but…those aren't their names anymore either…_

***FLASHBACK* (**_**taking place a week ago**_**)**

"_I, BEING THE WONDERFUL OLDER BROTHER THAT I AM, HAVE THE MOST PERFECT LIST OF NAMES FOR MY DEAR YOUNGER BROTHER!"_

"_Whatever name _you_ have for me, cross it out of the list right now!"_

"_Oh, but my dear Yuki, as your older brother, I am the only one who _really_ knows and understands you! So you _must_ use at least one of them! Isn't that right, Gure?"_

"_Of course, of course! Anything is right, when it comes to you…my dear Aya…"_

"_Oh, Gure…_you're_ the one who truly knows and understands me…"_

_(Two thumbs-up later)_

"_ALRIGHT!"_

"_WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

"_Kyou, control your anger. We'll be wasting time if you beat them up, leaving _me_ to take care of them. And everyone else should calm down as well…" _

_(Mumbling) "Tch! It's not my problem…"_

"_Uh…um…everyone…?"_

_To say that the day had started out as confusing wouldn't even begin to fully describe it. They were sitting around the kotatsu at Shigure's house: Hatori on one side, resisting the urge to relieve his growing stress by stepping out and smoking a cigarette; Shigure on his right, smiling in amusement at the chaos; Ayame at Shigure's right, trying to bond with Yuki; and finally, at the last side, was Yuki and Tohru. The only reason Yuki was sitting near Ayame was to make sure the Snake wouldn't be able to reach Tohru, who was trying to find a way to stop the madness. Kyou was sitting outside on the porch with the screen doors wide open; he flat-out refused to be near Ayame._

"_Just give me the list!" Yuki grumbled as he snatched the paper away from Ayame's hands. His expression only grew more irritated as he read the names. "Nii-san…these names…"_

"_Aah! So you've noticed!" Ayame exclaimed before suddenly standing up and gallantly walking around the kotatsu. "'Akihiko', which means 'bright prince'…'Kazuhiko', which means 'harmonious prince'…'Masahiko', which means 'just prince'…Don't you think they all perfectly suit you?" Ayame had walked around the kotatsu once before leaning down behind Yuki, twisting him around, and held unto his shoulders as he exclaimed his last statement. "Yuki! I know that right now, you are touched beyond words, so I will just choose a name for you! I choose-"_

"_I WILL NOT USE A NAME THAT _YOU_ CHOSE, ESPECIALLY IF IT MEANS 'PRINCE'!" Yuki shouted, shoving the poor older brother away hard enough that he practically flew to the wall. Tohru sweatdropped at this while Kyou just snorted._

"_If you ask me, you should've gotten a name with '-hime' in it…" Kyou said from the porch. Yuki became even angrier, but of course, being who he is, didn't show it._

"_Is that so? Well then, I think I have a good name for you." Kyou's eyes narrowed suspiciously at Yuki's words. "How about 'Katsu'?"_

_Shigure chuckled at this. "Ah, 'victory', eh? Well, that certainly is a perfect name for dear Kyou, seeing how it is the one thing you will never get against Yuki~!" He finished in a sing-song voice._

_Yuki nodded. "Yes, that's what I thought, too."_

_A tick-mark appeared on Kyou's forehead as he went forward to Yuki to grab the front of his shirt. "Oi, if you guys aren't gonna be serious for this…!"_

"_Eiji and Mamoru." Everyone looked at Hatori, who hadn't spoken in a while (and neither has Tohru, but it seemed as if she was busy thinking hard about something). He had finally stopped fighting his urge and was standing outside on the porch, a lit cigarette in his hand._

"_Eh? What was that?" Yuki and Kyou (who had released Yuki's shirt and now sat a little behind him) said at the same time before turning to each other to glare at each other (at the same time)._

_Hatori inhaled on the cigarette deeply and puffed it out before replying. "Eiji will be Yuki's name and Mamoru will be Kyou's name. End of discussion." He turned away from them all as he continued smoking his cigarette. Kyou looked pissed, Yuki looked confused, and there was no way Ayame could look any happier._

"_Yes! Eiji!" Ayame shouted for joy, acting over-exuberant as always. "Leave it to Hatori to get such a wonderful and meaningful name for my dear Yuki! Don't worry though, Kyou, you're name is good as well (though nowhere near as great as Yuki's~!)." He was up again and dancing around the room._

_Kyou and Yuki looked like they wanted to disagree, but Hatori spoke again. "Don't even think about it, you two. I knew you all would probably waste time by deciding, so I already fixed your papers with the names 'Yukimura Eiji and Yukimura Mamoru'." Shigure nodded at this, an odd but familiar twinkle in his eyes._

"_Oh yes, did we forget to mention that?" said Shigure, smiling. "You two will have to be brothers now…The 'Yukimura' siblings, to be exact." The two teen boys exploded._

"_HELL NO! I AM _**NOT **_PRETENDING TO BE BROTHERS WITH THAT DAMN RAT!"_

"_Isn't it already enough to be related to him? Now I have to act at his __**brother**__?"_

_Ayame, who was still dancing around the room, stopped besides Tohru and carefully put an arm around her shoulders. "Tsk-tsk! You boys don't know anything. But Tohru here likes your names, right?" The boys immediately turned to look at Tohru, who still seemed lost in her thoughts._

_After a few seconds, she finally looked up to see everyone staring at her. "H-Huh? I'm sorry, I didn't hear the question!" Everyone sweatdropped._

"_Their names…"_

"…_Aah! Yes! The names!" Tohru exclaimed, hitting a fist into the other open hand. "I'm sorry for not paying attention well enough!" She turned to Yuki and Kyou and smiled. "I think the names suit you two perfectly. Although nothing can compare to your real names, these new ones seem to really match you both!" Her smile became that infamous bright one of hers, making the two boys turn away to hide their flushed faces._

"_Whatever!" Kyou grumbled._

"_If…If that's how you feel, Honda-san…" Yuki said. The moment he felt calm again, he faced Hatori, who had finished his cigarette and was sitting down on the porch where Kyou previously sat. "Have you made the papers for Honda-san yet then?" Hatori shook his head._

"_I believe Honda-kun should have that privilege herself, don't you think?" Hatori said. "I feel that it's the least we should do for her, seeing how we're practically taking everything away from her…" Yuki and Kyou's expressions darkened at that, and Ayame and Shigure suddenly looked a bit more serious. Tohru, however, looked completely shocked._

"_Oh! Please don't think that!" she said, waving her arms in front of her so frantically that it was comical. "It doesn't feel that way at all! Really, none of this would be happening if it weren't for me, so please don't feel that way!" She lowered her arms, and a small but sad smile appeared on her face. "If anything, I am the one who is burdening you all…allowing us to have new identities…transferring us to another school…" She bowed as low as she could while sitting down. "I feel really happy that you would go through such lengths for me, but I am truly sorry for being such a bother!"_

_Ayame patted her on the back. "Now, now! You are no bother to us! But we must get back to business! What shall be your new name?"_

"_Aah! That's right!" Tohru sat back up quickly, and Ayame pulled back his arm just as quick so that he wouldn't accidently transform. "A-Actually, I was going to ask if I could decide on it myself, but since Hatori-san already said I could…thank you!" She bowed again. When she was up again, she said, "I…I'd like to take my…my mother's name, if you don't mind…A-After all, I'm already quite used to it, since Grandpa always calls me that…" she trailed off, hesitantly looking up at the others. They were all smiling at her…well, except Kyou of course, who just acted as though he was annoyed._

_He went to her and gave her a little bop to her head. "Idiot," Kyou grumbled to her. "You don't have to be so hesitant. What did I tell you before? If you want something, then just say so!" He crossed his legs until he was sitting Indian-style and crossed his arms as well, no longer looking at Tohru._

_Tohru smiled widely. "Yes! Thank you so much!" Hatori gave her a small smile as well._

"_All right then, now it is all settled. Sohma Yuki is now Yukimura Eiji; Sohma Kyou is now Yukimura Mamoru; and Honda Tohru is now Yukimura Kyoko." One of Yuki's eyebrows rose._

"_We're _all_ Yukimura's? Does that mean we're all siblings that are not even a year apart?" he said incredulously._

"_Oh no," Shigure said. "You and Kyou-kun will be twins, and Tohru will be a distant cousin that decided to stay with you two." Three pairs of eyes widened, and the room was suddenly filled with, "What?" and "HELL NO!" and "Eh?". A hand banging the table stopped all the noise, and everyone turned to Ayame._

"_Now now, this is no time to waste time!" He then lowered his voice dramatically and posed by showing a V for Victory sign with his hand. "It is now time for step two of 'Operation: Get Away from Akito'!"_

***END OF FLASHBACK* (back to one of the many halls of Ouran)**

"So you know about these three, Kyouya?" the twins said in unison. By then, Tohru/Kyoko had already straightened up from her bow. The boys who just arrived seemed to have either not heard Kyoko's greeting or simply chose to ignore it, because they continued to talk as if they weren't there.

Kyouya gave that famous, cold grin of his as he pushed his glasses higher above his nose. "Well, of course. Haven't I said it before that I like to take it upon myself to find out everything about everyone in this school?" He looked down at his clipboard and began reading off his information.

"The one with the glasses is Yukimura Eiji; the other boy is his brother, Yukimura Mamoru; and the girl, as I have just said, is Yukimura Kyoko, a distant cousin of theirs. The boys are twins actually, and it seems that they don't get along that well. Yukimura Kyoko had some sort of family problem at home, so she decided to move in with her twin cousins to get away from it all. Their grades are satisfactory for Ouran, so they have now transferred here to finish their second year. The rest is trivial, commoner's information, so I didn't feel the need to bother with any of that." The other boys behind Kyouya, who hadn't spoken yet, now decided to talk.

"So they are _all_ commoners and they are _all_ now attending Ouran? How interesting! How exciting!" exclaimed the tall blonde, who seemed to radiate a royalty-like presence. With his blonde hair and blue eyes, he really did seem like some sort of European prince.

"Neh neh, Takashi!" said the small, blonde Lolita with the bunny doll, looking up at the tall, stoic-looking boy. You can almost see little flowers floating cutely around him. "I bet Haru-chan will be so happy when he hears about this! Right!" The other boy just smiled and nodded quietly.

"Hey, where is Haruhi anyways?" one of the twins asked.

"I don't know, but I'm telling him about the new commoners first!"

"…OI!" They all turned to stare at the one called Yukimura Mamoru, who was now fuming. "Would you stop talking about us as if we weren't here? And stop calling as freaking commoners, damn it!" The princely blonde seemed to have turned into stone after hearing such language while the twins and Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

"Geez, someone has quite a temper, don't they?" one twin whispered to the others, loud enough for Mamoru to hear.

"SHUT UP! Who the hell gave you the right to say that about me?" Mamoru shouted at him. He would've shouted more if Eiji hadn't punched him in the face, making him fly to the wall and slide down it in a heap.

"Kyaaa! Mamoru-kun!" Kyoko said as she hurried to him to see if he was okay. She didn't get very close though, because he suddenly jumped back up on his feet and got into a fighting position. The others watched with interest.

"You damn…!" he trailed off, too angry to finish his insult, or at least that's how it seemed to the others who didn't really know him. He actually just stopped himself from saying "You damn Rat!" in front of the others. Eiji didn't miss this.

"Shut up, idiot," he said coldly while putting his glasses on properly since they became askew after punching Mamoru. "You deserved it and you know it. Now stop making such a fool of yourself and get up." Mamoru growled and was about to retort back, but a gentle hand on his arm from Kyoko stopped him. He then took a deep breath and crossed his arms, refusing to look at anyone. Suddenly, someone else spoke.

"...What just happened?" The princely blonde, Lolita and the twins turned and shouted.

"Haruhi!" The four of them (plus the silent one, who seemed to only have joined the crowding just to stay with the Lolita) ran to the newcomer and tried to be the first one to give him the news.

"Haru-chan! Guess what?"

"Haruhi! There are three new students-"

"-and they're all commoners!"

"Hey, you two! Don't you dare hold my daughter in such a manner!"

"LET ME GO!" They were all pushed away from the newcomer, and Kyoko, Mamoru, and Eiji finally had a good look at this Haruhi person.

If this person wasn't wearing the boy's uniform, they would've thought that he was a girl. He had such a feminine face and slim figure, and he was pretty short for a boy (he was just a bit taller than Kyoko, who was considered to be short for a girl her age). He had short brown hair and eyes of the same but lighter shade. At the moment, he looked very irritated.

"Are you guys really calling them commoners' right in front of their faces?" he demanded. Even his voice sounded just a bit girly, but his anger seemed to cancel a lot of it out. "Honestly you guys, you have no respect!"

"No respect?" the twins said incredulously. "That loud one over there started shouting at _us_, Haruhi!"

"It doesn't matter!" Haruhi started shouting at them. It was right on time too, because Mamoru was just about to continue his yelling if Haruhi hadn't spoken. "You're still being rude to them, and on their first day here too. I bet Kyouya-sempai has already revealed whatever information he has on them while you guys haven't even introduced yourselves!"

"…So?" said the twins indifferently. It was then obvious that Haruhi was struggling not to lose himself.

After taking a deep breath, he turned to the new students and bowed. "Please excuse these damn rich people." The three of them blinked at his bowing before Kyoko came to her senses.

"Ah! No, please excuse us! We were rude as well!" Kyoko was about to bow down as well when Mamoru bopped her on the head.

"Stupid. You don't have to apologize for something we didn't start."

"He's right, Kyoko-san." Eiji said while giving her a small smile. "_We_ didn't do anything. It was that idiot's fault. Nevertheless," he said quickly before Mamoru could flare up again, "I think we should all restart for now. So…" he turned to the others. "I know you all know us now, but please allow us to introduce ourselves properly. My name is Yukimura Eiji." He bowed slightly and glared at Mamoru until he did the same.

"…Yukimura Mamoru," he said with a stiff nod towards the others. Then he looked away.

"I-I'm Yukimura Kyoko! Please regard us kindly!" Kyoko said nervously with a deep bow.

Haruhi smiled. "I guess it would be good to start all over…My name is Fujioka Haruhi." He then glared at his friends in a way that wasn't so different from Eiji's own.

"Hello!" the Lolita said, waving at them. He was now on top of the stoic boy's shoulders. "I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call me Hunny! And this is my doll, Usa-chan!" he added, holding up his pink bunny doll in the air. A strange expression passed over the trio's face, but it faded away as quick as it had arrived.

"Morinozuka Takashi," the tall one said with a nod towards the trio. "Mori is fine."

"Ootori Kyouya. Pleasure to meet you." Kyouya said while adjusting his glasses again.

"We're the Hitachiin twins!" the twins said as one while standing next to each other.

"I'm Hitachiin Kaoru-" said the one on the left.

"-and I'm Hitachiin Hikaru!" said the one on the right.

"Hey, you two!" Haruhi said in a scolding voice. "Don't be tricking them like that!" He turned to the trio. "They switched themselves. Sorry about that, but they do that all the time."

"Eh? That's amazing!" Kyoko exclaimed. "Even though you're twins, to be able to act so similarly to each other…it really is amazing!" The twins grinned mischievously.

"Oh really? Then how about playing the 'Which is Hikaru' game with us?" they said, nearly leaning over the short girl. Then they yelped in pain as Haruhi pulled them back by their ears.

"You two…enough fooling around!" he said. "The reason I'm here late is because I was told by a teacher that the head master wanted me to show the new students around the school, seeing how we are of 'common ground', was how he put it." He mentally rolled his eyes at those words while Tamaki became overjoyed.

"Aah! Yes, of course!" he said loudly (too loudly, in Eiji's and Mamoru's opinions). "How rude it was for us to not have introduced ourselves, but now we haven't even been proper hosts in giving a grand tour of the school to the new commoners!" He then walked towards Kyoko and knelt in front of her, grabbing her hand and putting it at his lips while doing so. "Please excuse us for our rudeness and allow us to-" He never did get to finish what he was saying because Haruhi pinched the back of his hand that was holding Kyoko's (who was blushing brightly while Eiji and Mamoru was steaming in the background) and pulled it away.

"For the last time, stop fooling around!" he yelled at Tamaki. He didn't usually lose his cool this much, even if it was Tamaki, but he was running out of time. "I need to show the three of them around quickly and lead them to the head master's office before classes start. Otherwise, he will think that I've been playing around!" He turned to the three once more. "Please follow me…and ignore these idiots if they bother you again," he added, gesturing to Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins. Before anybody could say anything, he had already left with Eiji, Mamoru, and Kyoko, who all looked quite confused.

Tamaki then threw a mini-tantrum by rolling around the floor and crying. "No fair, no fair! I wanted to get to speak with the new students longer! Who knows what we could've learned from them that Haruhi hasn't told us about yet?" His cries were ignored however. Hikaru and Kaoru had gone off to plot against Mamoru-kun, just to annoy him. Mori had left with Hunny to get some snacks. Kyouya had been looking at his clipboard over and over again, getting more and more frustrated all the while.

"…Tamaki," he said, making the blonde finally snap out of little tantrum.

"Yes?" Tamaki answered, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

Kyouya flipped some paper from his clipboard. "I've been going over my notes on the Yukimura's, and as usual, I know nearly everything about them…"

Tamaki sweatdropped. "Well…if you know everything about them, then what's the pro-"

"I said 'nearly', Tamaki. 'Nearly'. Besides what I have said earlier, I can't find out anything else about them. There are just about absolutely no records of them anywhere besides the papers they used to attend this school, and even those have vague information. Despite how suspicious this all seems, the head master allowed them to enter this school. Also, according to several sources of mine, a large payment was given to the head master in order for the three to enter this school. From who the payment was from, I still do not know." Here, Kyouya pushed his glasses up gently but angrily, and Tamaki could feel the chillness coming from his friend. "…and I definitely do not like not knowing something…"

Tamaki scratched the back of his head. "A large payment, huh? That sounds like a bribe to me…but why would my father (the head master) accept a bribe from some commoners? It doesn't make any sense…" Then, slowly and gradually, a grin appeared on his face. "Aah…but there _is_ a way to find out more about them, isn't there Kyouya?"

Kyouya raised an eyebrow at this. "You mean…"

Tamaki laughed. "Of course! What better way to get to know about a person than getting to _know_ that person personally! The boys seem a bit violent, but they don't seem unfriendly." He did a little pose by bringing his finger near his cheek.

"Let's get them to join the Host Club!"

**A/N: Like I said above, I really am sorry for the long wait! I became so busy all of a sudden…Plus, the Internet has been acting up (is it just here where I'm from, or does the wireless Internet act up in other places when it rains and pours like crazy? Just curious!) and…ugh, there's just been a whole lot of shit happening lately. I don't even know where to begin! -_-'**

**Anyways, you probably don't want to hear about that (I do most of my complaining at MyFandoms anyways…), so…yeah. -_-' I can't think properly right now because it's almost 3 in the morning, but I wanted to put this up before I forget since it's going to be even busier tomorrow…oh dear…**

**I'd like to say thanks to all of those who reviewed my story or added it as their alert or favorite! It really means a lot to me, no matter how little it seems (it doesn't seem little to me, but a friend of mine said that I gotta work harder…and I will!...hopefully…).**

**Um…where was I? Oh yeah, I'll be working on the next chapter right now, so please be patient with me! I'm a huge procrastinator, but I end up doing it anyways, so yeah, please be patient! ^-^'**

**Again, thanks for everything and please press that blue hyperlink at the bottom to review my story! Tell me whether I did something wrong please! Flame if you have to! And, for the final time, arigato gozaimasu! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'M SO, VERY, ABSOLUTELY, TRULY, AND EXTREMELY SORRY! Man, I haven't updated for so long…Wow, almost an entire year now…I'm really sorry! But you see? I haven't given up the story just yet! XD Anyways, my excuse will be at the bottom of the page, but here are some notes you should know about the characters now:**

**HONDA TOHRU is now YUKIMURA KYOKO (blonde hair, same colored eyes, distant cousin of "Eiji" and "Mamoru")**

**SOHMA YUKI is now YUKIMURA EIJI (black hair, black eyes, older twin brother of Mamoru)**

**SOHMA KYOU is now YUKIMURA MAMORU (brown hair, brown eyes, younger twin brother of Eiji)**

**The notes mentioned above are their disguises and aliases. As you've found out in the last chapter, they have transferred to Ouran with fake names and disguises because of (according to Ayame) "Operation: Get Away from Akito". But why? You'll find out later in the story! XD**

**I'm going to try and make it by one character's POV just to make it sort of easier. For example, if it's the Ouran cast's POV, they'll refer to Haruhi as a girl and call the Furuba trio by their aliases. If it's the Furuba cast's POV, they'll use their real names and think Haruhi is a guy. This will continue until the whole secret is out-but I'm not saying when! Muhahahaha~! XD**

**I hope the notes helped you guys somewhat, because we're moving on to the story! Here you go~!**

Chapter 4

Haruhi was about to finish up her tour with the three new students, Kyoko, Eiji, and Mamoru Yukimura. They had just left the headmaster's office, where the strangely excited secretary (_Hmm…_Haruhi had thought. _She looks a little…familiar…?) _was able to act on the headmaster's behalf and give them their uniforms. This took some time though. Eiji had already went into a dressing room (which were actually just two curtains put up at one side of the office) that had been put up in the room just for the trio.

Kyoko and Mamoru, on the other hand, did otherwise. While Kyoko was trying to politely decline the uniform, saying it was too extravagant for someone like her to wear, Mamoru was openly refusing it. When the secretary tried to grab unto him to hold him in place and force the uniform on him, he suddenly blanched and ran to the dressing room, shouting something like, "I can do it myself! Just stay away from me!"

While the secretary was left pondering on the boy's actions, Haruhi was still trying to convince Kyoko to wear the dress. "Kyoko-sempai," she had started to say, saying –sempai because the trio were in their second year and she was in her first (and calling them all "Yukimura-sempai" would just be confusing), but Kyoko surprisingly interrupted her.

"Please, just call me Kyoko, Fujioka-san," she said, smiling warmly at her.

She, in return, smiled at her, and told her, "Okay then, but only if you call me Haruhi." Then, on quick thinking, added, "Oh, and also if you put on the dress."

Kyoko sighed sadly. "If that is what Fujioka-san-Oh! I mean, if that is what Haruhi…kun wants," she said, correcting herself, but not willing to just say her name without a honorific.

Haruhi smiled wider when she said her name, even if she added –kun to it. _She's so nice and polite, _she thought. _It's nice to see that there are now some sane people in this school. _Then, she had an idea. "Well, it is, Kyoko-san," she copied her with a honorific, before unconsciously giving her 'his' famous Host Club smile and continued, "After all, I'm sure Kyoko-san would look very pretty in the dress."

Kyoko blushed at the comment. The secretary sighed dreamily at the young 'boy' before breaking out of her trance and forced herself to look professional again. Eiji and Mamoru had already stepped out of the dressing room in time to hear Haruhi's comment, and they both glared angrily at 'him'. Haruhi, as usual, didn't know the effect she had on people, whether she was dressed as a boy or a girl, so she remained clueless.

And so, they were all finally in their uniforms and ready to go to class. Kyoko was complimenting the boys on how good they looked in the blue and black uniform, which had their faces red and flushed. Haruhi was a bit confused about that (_I mean, aren't they cousins? Oh, but I guess I shouldn't think too much of it, since there are people like Hikaru and Kaoru…)_.

She had to admit though; they did look rather good in Ouran's uniform. Eiji wore his correctly and gave off a somewhat princely aura (even while wearing those glasses), though it was far different from what Tamaki gave off. _He's like Kyouya-sempai and Tamaki-sempai put together…That's a pretty scary combination…_Mamoru had tossed away his tie and unbuttoned his top collar the moment they had left the room. _Something tells me he's a bit like Casanova-kun…_Kyoko was still flustered that she was wearing such a nice uniform. She was constantly looking all over herself to make sure that there were no wrinkles or smudges.

Haruhi led the way to their last destination, which was their homeroom. "Okay then…According to the secretary, your homeroom is classroom 2-A."

"Ano*, Haruhi-kun?" Kyoko started to ask timidly. "It is a good classroom, yes?"

"Um…I'm pretty sure it is. I don't know much of the teacher, but I know a few people in that class, so you'll be alright." She suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Ah, that's right! You met two of them already, Tamaki-sempai and Kyouya-sempai." Eiji and Mamoru suddenly looked pissed and Kyoko turned slightly pink, probably thinking about the time when the blonde sempai had kissed her hand.

"Oh! They seemed friendly enough!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Yes, but maybe a little _too_ friendly?" Eiji wondered aloud. He was most likely thinking of Tamaki's actions as well.

"Friendly? They're just plain weird!" Mamoru shouted. "We have to be classmates with _those_ freaks?" Kyoko sweat-dropped and Eiji looked at him disapprovingly, but then Haruhi nodded seriously.

"Well, you're right, they _are_ pretty weird," Haruhi admitted. "You may have to be on your guard with them, especially with Kyouya-sempai, but they're pretty good people."

Eiji narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What do you mean, 'be on your guard'?" he asked.

"Well, I'll just tell you then, so you can be prepared. Tamaki-sempai is the head of the Host Club, a club filled with handsome guys with too much free time who basically flirt with girls who have too much time on their hands as well. Whenever he sees a handsome guy, he practically forces them to join his club. And let's face it," she said, turning around to face the three, mainly the boys, "you guys are pretty good-looking. He'll probably start attacking you with 'Come and join us in the Host Club!' and stuff the moment you enter the classroom. As for you, Kyoko-san, it'll probably be Kyouya-sempai who will try to turn you into a regular customer." She turned back around and started walking down the hall again.

The boys had been listening intently, wanting to find out about their classmates. They had paled when Haruhi mentioned the Host Club. They both had the same thing on their minds: _Flirting with girls…getting surrounded by girls…danger, danger, DANGER!_

"Er, Fujioka-san…" Eiji started to say, "That is something we would _really_ rather not join…Is it possible to-"

"Nope," Haruhi replied before Eiji could even finish his question. "Once he has his eye on you, he won't leave you alone. I mean, _I _didn't want to join that damn club, but now look where I am." She shrugged and just continued walking.

"Eh? Haruhi-kun is in the Host Club?" Kyoko asked in wonder. "Suoh-san must have thought you were handsome enough to join them."

"Ha-ha, um, sure, if you want to put it that way…" Haruhi laughed nervously. She knew that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone the _real_ reason for being in the club. "Oh, and Kyoko-san, you'd probably have to watch out for Tamaki-sempai as well."

"Why would I-"

"Aha! I have found you!" They all looked down the hall to see where that voice had suddenly come from. They saw an open door further down, and outside that door was Tamaki.

"Speak of the devil, and he will appear," Mamoru muttered under his breath, but luckily, no one heard. Then, louder, he said, "And just how in the hell did you 'find us' when we weren't lost to begin with? Are you stupid or something?"

Tamaki froze slightly at hearing such language, but he got his step back as usual as he bounced over to them. "Well, the entire class was waiting for you three! We all thought you had either gotten lost of caught up looking around the property. Because, of course, since you are commoners, you're probably not used to seeing such grandeur, right?"

Eiji, Mamoru, and even Haruhi looked a bit ticked off at the "commoners" comment, but Kyoko seemed to be oblivious to the unintentional insult.

"Oh yes! Ah, I mean no! We weren't lost at all, but everything really does look wonderful!" Kyoko smiled joyfully, eyes shining with delight. "I still can't believe that we are able to attend this academy! Or actually…I can't believe I'm wearing this beautiful dress, even if it is the uniform!" She giggled as she spun in a circle happily. Eiji and Mamoru smiled at her innocent actions, though Mamoru tried to hide his.

A switch suddenly turned on in Tamaki's head, and he was now in Host Mode. He rushed forward to Kyoko, took her hands in his own and held them to his chest, all the while staring deeply in her eyes. "Please, do not say that! It is not the dress that makes the wearer beautiful, but rather, the dress is only beautiful because it is being worn by you…Kyoko-hime." He then, as he had before, brought her fingers to his lips.

Kyoko's face looked as if it were on fire. "E-Eh? No, I-I…Surely it's the dress…!" She was completely flustered. _Shigure-san and Ayame-san's teasing, I am used to. But this…! _She felt dizzy with all the attention she was getting.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Tamaki suddenly threw his hands up in the air, as if he was caught red-handed for a crime, when the 'Yukimura twins' shouted in unison.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Acting all familiar with someone you just met!" Mamoru blared out, red-faced with fury.

"Indeed, I thought that this was a prestigious school. I was not aware that there such people here…" Eiji added on, his voice cold and eyes flashing dangerously behind his glasses.

"Just because you're in some sort of 'Host Club' doesn't mean you can go around chasing after any girl you see, does it?"

"And you definitely don't think that you can act in such manner with our cousin here, do you?"

"HELL NO! Stay away from her-"

"Or else…" Eiji fixed his glasses then, and glared at Tamaki in an almost Kyouya-like way, "…you will have to deal with me."

"And me!" Mamoru turned his glare to Eiji. "What, you think you're the only one who can protect her?"

Eiji shook his head. "No, I don't _think_. I _know._ You are definitely incapable of watching over anyone, least of all yourself."

"What! You damn-!" And the actual fighting began.

Tamaki was frozen on the floor, scared and confused at the speed of the…well, he wasn't exactly sure what just happened, but it sure happened fast. Fortunately, Kyoko was used to this kind of thing, so she was the first to react.

"P-Please! Mamoru-kun and Eiji-kun! Please stop fighting!" she tried to say over their grunts and punches. "It won't be good if we get in trouble on our first day!" She folded her hands over her chest and watched them helplessly, hoping that they heard her.

And they did. They stopped and looked at her, hands folded and eyes shining brightly but sadly…such big eyes…

Blushing suddenly, they got up and dusted themselves off, muttering things like "Ah, you're right…" and "Yeah, yeah, sure…" while refusing to look at her. Mamoru cleared his throat before pointing an accusing finger at Tamaki.

"A-Anyways! Don't try to pull off something like that again to…her," he shouted, faltering when it came to saying her name. He had a strange look before shaking his head to chase his current thoughts away. "And don't even try to get us to join your stupid club, 'cuz I flat-out refuse!"

Eiji nodded. "That goes for me as well. I do not think it's a good idea to lead girls on like that without actually meaning it."

Mamoru snorted and muttered, "Heh, look who's talking…" Eiji glared at him before turning around to Haruhi, who was staring at the whole spectacle along with Kyoko with wide eyes.

"Fujioka-san, thank you for escorting us to our class. Mamoru, Kyoko-san and I will be fine from here." He bowed in thanks.

Haruhi blinked before bowing back. "Ah, yes, no problem." She stood up straight and smiled at them, happy that they had refused Tamaki and escaped the 'hell' she was currently in. She watched the trio as they walked past Tamaki, who was standing with his head hanging down, arms to his side and hands clenched. When the other three entered the classroom, she walked towards her sempai and poked him on the shoulder.

"Ne, Tamaki-sempai, you should get to class. You don't have to be brooding about those two…" She stopped when she heard him mutter. "What was that?"

Tamaki suddenly sprang into life, throwing a fist into the air and having a familiar glint in his eyes. "They're perfect! Did you see how they reacted when I went to Kyoko-san? They were like knights! Or better yet, they are the 'protective' types! We already have two twins and their twincest, but with these two and their over-protectiveness towards their cousin…I know that there are ladies who will definitely love something as refreshing as that! And if not, then we could always find out their actual types later!" He suddenly grabbed unto Haruhi's shoulders and looked right into her eyes. "Haruhi my daughter, I am definitely going to get them into the Host Club, no matter what!" He then turned around and ran back to class, ready to announce the new members (against their will).

Haruhi blinked for a few seconds. She saw him enter the class and start shouting about the "new Host members" just before the door closed. Then she let out a huge sigh and scratched the back of her head. "Oh well, at least I warned them, right?"

**A/N: I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, but I need to get it over with anyways because of the others thing I have planned. Plus, it's supposed to be two chapters, but I didn't really know where to end it, so I just kept going. :/ I really am sorry for the massively late update, but I never knew junior year would be so hard and stressful…I'll try my absolute best to keep updating! I know I said before that I'm just going with the flow here and writing down whatever comes to me, but now I'm actually planning it now cuz I'm confusing even myself! o.O''' Please excuse me and forgive me for future update delays! D'X**

**Oh, and I won't even bother with excuses. I believe that I have no true excuses, so go ahead and be mad at me if you want. D': I'm so sorry though~~~! D'x**


	5. SCAOHS REWRITE notice

Date: 10-23-12

…**I'm so sorry! I realized that I've made too many errors and had too many holes in my plot to continue regularly. I'm rewriting it as we speak. When I'm done with at least ten chapters, I'll post them all up. I'll try my best to update regularly afterwards, but I'm having a really hard time with my school work right now. Sorry…TT_TT'''**


End file.
